Boa Katherine
' Boa Katherines Teufelskräfte.png Boa Katherine.png Boa Katherine immer hilfsbereit.jpg Boa Katherine' ist eine bekannte Schönheit und die Schwester von der einzigen Shichibukai Boa Hancock Sie gehört dem Kuja-Stamm an, der die Insel Amazon Lily im Calm Belt ''bewohnt. '''Katherines Geschichte' Vergangenheit Katherine wurde gemeinsam mit ihren Schwestern Boa Hancock, Boa Marigold und Boa Sandersonia im Alter von 3 Jahren durch Sklavenhändlern vom Schiff der Kuja-Piratenbande und mit ihnen zusammen von den Sekai Kizoku als Sklavin gekauft. An diese Zeit erinnert sie noch immer das Mal auf ihrem Rücken, ein Brandzeichen, mit dem alle Sklaven der Aristokraten versehen werden und welches das Wappen der Sekai Kizoku darstellt. Um unterhalten zu werden, wurde Katherine die Nya Nya no Mi gegeben, die sie aß und so ihre Kräfte erhielt. Ihre Freiheit gewannen sie wieder, als der legendäre Fisher Tiger, ein Fischmensch mit bloßen Händen die Klippe der Redline hinaufstiegt und in die heilige Stadt Mariejois eindrang, um die dort gefangenen Fischmenschen zu befreien. Einige Zeit später ist Katherine zusammen mit ihrer Schwester Hancock eine gefürchtete Piratin. Auf ihren Kopf werden 80.000.000 Berry 'ausgesetzt. Als die Weltregierung auf Hancock zu kommt und ihr eine Position als ''Shichibukai ''anbietet und sie diese annimmt, wird nicht nur Hancocks Kopfgeld eingefroren sondern auch ihres. Außerdem ist so nun ihre Heimat ''Amazon Lily geschützt. '''Leben nach der Rückkehr Katherines Ruf als zweitschönste Frau, deren Schönheit lediglich durch die der Meerjungfrauen und ihrer Schwester Hancock übertroffen wird, ist weltweit bekannt. Als Schwester der Herrscherin des Kuja-Stammes hat sie unter den Amazonen der Insel Amazon Lily ein hohes Ansehen, das sie nicht nur ihrer Schönheit verdankt, sondern auch der Legende, dass sie und ihre Schwestern einen Gorgonen getötet hätten und daraufhin alle vier mit einem Fluch belegt wurden. Dieser Fluch soll durch ein Mal auf ihrem Rücken erkennbar sein, das einen versteinern lässt, wenn man es erblickt. Doch dient diese Legende lediglich als Tarnung für das Huf der Drachen, dem Siegelzeichen der Sekai Kizoku, das auf dem Rücken der Gorgonen-Schwestern 'eingebrannt ist. Kurz nachdem Luffy den ''Sekai ''Kizoku Charlos-sei auf der Human Auction niedergeschlagen und einen Angriff des Marine-''Admirals Kizaru provoziert, erhält Hancock eine Aufforderung von der Weltregierung, nach Marineford zu kommen, um dort die Hinrichtung des vor kurzem gefangen genommenen Ace beizuwohnen und gegen einen Angriff von Shirohige abzusichern. Jedoch ignoriert Hancock den Befehl, wie auch die bereits einige Wochen zuvor formulierte Einladung nach Mariejois, um mit den anderen Shichibukai ''und der Marine über einen Ersatz für Sir Crocodile und über Monkey D. Luffy zu beraten. Dies geht soweit, dass Vizeadmiral Momonga'' vor Amazon Lily vor Anker geht, um sie persönlich abzuholen oder sie vor die Wahl zu stellen, ihren Status als Shichibukai zu verlieren. Doch als Antwort auf sein Drängen, versteinert Hancock seine Besatzung mit ihren Teufelskräften. '''Begegnung mit Luffy Katherine und ihre Schwestern kehren zur Siedlung der Kuja auf Amazon Lily zurück, werden aber dort mit einem männlichen Eindringling konfrontiert, der schließlich Hancocks Zeichen auf dem Rücken erblickt, als sie alleine badet. Luffy platzt auf der Flucht vor den anderen Kuja herein und sieht das Zeichen auf ihrem Rücken, welches er mit dem verwechselt, welches Hatchan auf seiner Stirn trägt. Da er gegen Hankocks Mero Mero Mellow immun zu sein scheint, das Luffy mit Foxys Noro Noro Beam verwechselt, hindert ihn Katherine schließlich mit einem White Stark an der Flucht, so dass er gefangen werden kann. In der Arena der Siedlung soll dann Luffy zur Belustigung der anderen für seinen Frevel die Insel der Frauen betreten zu haben im Kampf sterben. Doch zuvor bestraft Hancock diejenigen, die Luffy erst in die Siedlung gebracht hatten und versteinert Marguerite, Sweet Pea und Aphelandra vor den Augen des versammelten Stammes, dafür, dass sie Luffy retteten. Gleich als der Kampf um sein Leben beginnt, muss Hancock mitansehen, wie ihr Schoßtier Bacura von Luffy mit nur einem Hieb nieder gestreckt wird, als auch etliche Beleidigungen von „dem Mann“ ertragen, der ihrem Charme anders als die Zuschauer nicht erliegen will. Katherine verfolgt schließlich mit Hancock Luffys Kampf mit ihren Schwestern Sandersonia und Marigold, der von ihnen dominiert wird, bis die beiden Luffy dazu bringen, unbewusst sein Haōshoku 'zu zeigen – die gleiche ''Haki-Form, die auch Hancock und Katherine selbst besitzten. Das Blatt wendet sich, als Luffy mit seinem Gear 2 schließlich den Kampf für sich entscheidet und die Kräfte von Hancocks Schwestern gegen sie richtet, und als Sandersonias Rücken entblößt wird, wirft sich Luffy auf ihren Rücken, um ihr Zeichen zu verdecken. Diese Tat und dass beinahe ihr Geheimnis enthüllt wurde, lässt Hancock die Fassung verlieren. Sie sinkt auf ihren Thron nieder und vergießt einige Tränen. Katherine starrt einfach nur ungläubig von dem Mann zu ihen großen Schwestern. '''Das doppelte Spiel Hancock stellt Luffy schließlich vor die Wahl: Sie erfüllt ihm einen Wunsch – entweder lässt sie ihn von der Insel bringen, zu einem Ort seiner Wahl oder aber sie nimmt die Versteinerungen von den drei Kuja. Zu dem Schock und der Schwestern gibt Luffy seinen Wunsch auf, die Insel unbehelligt zu verlassen, um Marguerite, Sweet Pea und Aphelandra wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Gemeinsam mit Gloriosa bringen sie Luffy zu Hancocks Palast. Dort erfährt Luffy schließlich von der Vergangenheit der Schwestern und warum Hatchans Zeichen so ähnlich aussieht wie das Sklavenmal. Nach dieser Offenbarung und nachdem Hancock und Katherine erfahren, dass Luffy einen Tenryūbito ''niedergeschlagen hat, sind sie ebenfalls bereit, ihm auch den Wunsch zu erfüllen, ihn von der Insel zu bringen. Mehr noch: Sie mögen Luffy. Während Luffy mit den Kuja feiert und später von Marguerite wieder zurück zum Schloss gebracht wird, ereilt Hancock eine mysteriöse Krankheit. Kurz nachdem Luffy erfährt, dass Hancock eine Shichibukai ist und sein Bruder' Ace''' hingerichtet werden soll, ruft Katherine Gloriosa herbei, um nach Hancock zu sehen, die mit Fieber im Bett liegt. Auch Belladonna weiß mit den Symptomen nichts anzufangen, jedoch kennt Gloriosa die Krankheit. Hancock hat die'' Liebeskrankheit'' ereilt, und Gloriosa meint, dass diese Krankheit bereits einige Vorgängerinnen Hancocks befallen und auch getötet hat. Auch Gloriosa litt an dieser Krankheit und konnte sie nur kurieren, indem sie die Insel verließ. Die Krankheit bereitet Hancock starke Schmerzen, jedoch ungeachtet ihres Zustands bittet Gloriosa Hancock, erneut Luffy zuzuhören, der die Piratenherrscherin bittet, der Einberufung nach Marineford zu folgen, aber einen Umweg nach Impel Down zu fordern, damit sie ihn in das Gefängnis hineinschmuggeln kann.Marigold und Sandersonia platzen in das Gespräch mit der Absicht ihre große Schwester zu beschützen, jedoch überzeugt Katherine sie anders und Hancock willigt ein dorthin zu gehen, wohin Luffy sie schickt. Hancock und Katherine schmuggeln Luffy auf Momongas Schiff ein, indem sie ihn unter Hancocks Robe verstecken. Auf der Reise nach Impel Down halten sie die Besatzung des Schiffs auf Trab, damit ihr Luffy auch gut essen kann. Jeden, der in ihre Gemächer schauen will, versteinert Hancock kurzerhand. Auch nach Impel Down können sie ihn mit dem Trick hineinschmuggeln, müssen aber bei der Leibesvisitation durch Domino sowohl diese als auch die Den Den Mushi versteinern, damit Luffy unentdeckt bleibt. Als dieser sich später lautlos und unbemerkt von Hannyabal, Domino und Momonga ''bei ihnen bedankt, kurz bevor sie mit dem Aufzug in Magellans Büro gebracht wird, missversteht Hancock seine Lippenbewegungen als Liebeserklärung. In Magellans Büro sorgen sie mit ihren Charme dafür, dass sich die Gefängnisleitung um '''Magellan, Hannyabal und Domino' ganz um sie kümmern, als Magellan die Nachricht von Luffys Einbruch erhält. Sie lassen sich von ihnen zu Aces Zelle bringen, wo sie einen unbeobachteten Moment nutzen können, um dem Gefangenen mitzuteilen, dass sein „kleiner Bruder“ auf dem Weg sei, um ihn zu befreien. In Sorge um Luffy verlassen sie kurz darauf'' Impel Down'' und werden auf Momongas Schiff nach Marineford gebracht, wo Hancock mit vier weiteren'' Shichibukai das Eintreffen von ''Shirohige erwartet und auch erfährt, dass Ace und Luffy eigentlich überhaupt nicht miteinander verwandt sind. Als die Schlacht beginnt, setzen sie sich zwar gegen Shirohiges alliierte Piraten zur Wehr, scheuten aber dabei auch nicht davor zurück, alle anderen, in ihrer Umgebung ebenfalls mit ihren Attacken zu treffen. Als Luffy schließlich eintrifft, sind sie sehr erleichtert und tun fortan alles, um ihm bei der Befreiung von Ace zu helfen. So greift Hancock wutentbrannt ein, als Smoker ihren Geliebten angreift und tritt den Flottillenadmiral unter Verwendung ihres Hakis beiseite. Sie gibt Luffy darauf hin den Schlüssel zu Aces Kairoseki-Handschellen 'und hält ihm den Rücken frei, als Smoker erneut angreift. Später ist Katherine zur Stelle, als Luffy von zwei Pacifista angegriffen wird. Sie stellt sich schützend zwischen ihn und seine beiden Angreifer, die daraufhin ihre Aktionen einstellen, da sie in Katherine eine Verbündete sehen, da sie Hancocks Schwester ist. In der Folge setzt sie etliche der Pacifista außer Gefecht, was '''Sentōmaru '''einschreiten lässt. Aus dem Konflikt, bei dem sowohl Ace als auch Shirohige'' ihr Leben lassen und den der Auftritt von Shanks''' und seiner Piratenbande beenden, gehen sie ohne eine Schramme hervor, selbst nach der Ankunft von'' Kurohige'' und dessen Piratenbande, so dass sie kurzerhand ein Kriegsschiff der Marine kapern, um gemeinsam mit Emporio Ivankov '''und den '''Newkamas ihrem Luffy hinterher zu eilen, der von Trafalgar Law und den Heart-Piraten gerettet und medizinisch versorgt wird. Mit Salomes ''Hilfe können sie das U-Boot der Heart-Piraten aufspüren und sie zum Auftauchen bewegen. An Deck des U-Boots sorgen sie sich um Luffy, der nach dem Tod seines Bruders alle Hoffnung verloren haben muss. Ihnen ist klar, dass die Weltregierung hinter Luffy her sein wird, wenn sie erfährt, dass er noch immer am Leben ist, weshalb sie die Heart-Piraten gemeinsam mit '''Jinbei' nach Amazon Lily bringen will, wo sie Luffy verstecken wollen. Ihre Fähigkeiten und Schwächen Nachdem Katherine zur Belustigung der Weltaristokraten die Nya Nya no Mi aß, wurden ihr die Kräfte der Sterne verliehen. Außerdem kann sie wie ihre Schwester Hancock Menschen die ihrem Charm unterlegen in Stein verwandeln, dies provoziert sie vor allem mit ihrer absoluten Schönheit, mit der sie alle – egal ob Mann oder Frau – davon überzeugt, ihre schlimmsten Taten zu verzeihen oder eine Bitte zu erfüllen.Sie selbst kann ihr Haki in Kämpfen einsetzen und so beispielsweise Gegner angreifen, die aufgrund der Eigenschaften einer'' Logia-Teufelskraft'' eigentlich nicht angreifbar sind. Katherines Charakterisierung Den Untertan ihrer Schwester Hancock gegenüber ist sie sehr freundlich und hilfsbereit. Im Gegensatz zu Hancock ist sie nicht so arrogant und kalt zu anderen. Sie unterstreicht ihre besondere Art, in dem sie öfters unter die Einwohner Amazon Lilys geht und ihnen hilft. Wenn jedoch wer was schlechtes über ihre Schwestern sagt, kann sie sehr ungemütlich werden, dann macht sie die selbe Pose wie ihre älteste Schwester, wenn diese auf wem herabsieht, diese besteht daraus indem sie ihren Kopf weit in den Nacken legt und sich nach hinten lehnt.